There are a number of existing ways to mount a radio, i.e. the transmitter/receiver portion of a communication system, to an antenna. High securing forces are desirable for mounting a radio to an antenna because these forces counteract the effect of shock and vibration loads caused by external forces such as wind. Some existing mounting systems use sets of individually installed latches, while others use bolts. The latches are typically manually operated and provide only a limited total compression per latch. While bolts can provide much greater compression loads, they must be individually installed and tightened. Therefore, a device that provides greater deflection and friction forces and simplicity of installation is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,151 teaches a combined mechanical fastener and electrical connector with tabs that are rotated to engage circumferential locking members. These fasteners, however, do not provide variable deflection and friction forces. Therefore, they cannot provide the high deflection and friction forces needed to mount a radio to an antenna, while at the same time enabling a user to overcome these forces when fastening the device.